


Jongin's little tomato

by kaisoo9394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoo9394/pseuds/kaisoo9394
Summary: Kyungsoo prepares a cake for Jongin and asks him to watch over it while he showers. When he comes back, the kitchen is a mess due to Jongin's negligence and Kyungsoo punishes him by making him sleep on the couch.





	Jongin's little tomato

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first kaisoo fanfic I write and my native language isn't English, so please bear with me in case there are some mistakes -which most surely there will be-.
> 
> Also, this is based on [this](https://twitter.com/nudedyo/status/928212729541820417) prompt.

It was Saturday, and as if it were a miracle, Kyungsoo had finished recording his newest movie and had no schedules that weekend. Which meant that he could enjoy his free time by spending it sleeping, cooking, cuddling and catching up with his lover or just doing anything he liked.

 

He woke up early, around 10am, and let Jongin sleep a bit. The previous night, his boyfriend got home late after hanging out with his squad; watching a movie and having some drinks with them. He was sure the younger was probably tired and he knew how much he adored to sleep.

 

That morning he was happy and like new after finally having slept properly, and he felt in the mood to cook. He loved cooking; it was something he always enjoyed doing and he really liked to see other people enjoying his food too. It was rewarding. He had learnt to cook more and had gotten better with the years and during his free time, and now he could say that he was proud of his cooking. He was quite good at it and there was nothing more satisfying than being able to prepare himself some tasty food for his lover, his family, his friends or his members.

 

He had thought of preparing Jongin's favorite dish, but knowing how much the other liked sweet food -and feeling himself like having something sweet even if it wasn't the kind of food he liked most- he decided to prepare a chocolate cake. He had prepared it a few times before and it had always been praised and welcomed into everyone's tummies. 

 

Jongin clearly wouldn't say no to that.

 

After grabbing everything he would need to prepare it, he got to work and almost an hour later he was finally done, thinking the cake was simple but that it looked really tasty. He made it with love and effort, and that’s what mattered. Jongin would surely appreciate it.

 

That's when he heard some steps, and then he saw Jongin shirtless with his messy morning hair, yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fists, walking clumsily to him. 

 

He chuckled and said softly "good morning, sleeping beauty", feeling the other's strong arms around him, back hugging him and pecking some kisses on his nape. 

 

"Good morning, baby", Jongin replied with a husky and sleepy voice, yawning again and then making a sound of pleasure after smelling the chocolate cake his partner prepared, "You prepared cake... Can I have-?", but Kyungsoo quickly shook his head and said cutely as he shrugged his shoulders "Not yet, I'm going to take a shower and after that we can taste it. How about that?", he suggested, adding "I'd ask you to join me but I need you to watch over the cake, I don't want the dogs eating it while we are in the shower". 

 

Jongin pouted a bit but ended up agreeing, pecking his cheek and then patting his ass as he muttered "don't take too long, otherwise I will miss you." 

 

Kyungsoo just nodded and smirked, caressing the younger's arms and then letting go to go to the bathroom and shower. 

 

He also didn't want to take too long, he wanted to spend every second he could with his partner. He had missed him a lot.

 

The truth was, he was a bit worried about their dogs. They had five: Jjangu, Monggu, Jjangah, Meogmool and Hoochoo, and although sometimes they'd sleep with him and Jongin in their bed, they'd also sleep in the couch or wherever they found that was comfortable. They loved food, sweets in particular -even if they weren't healthy for them-, and he was surprised that while preparing the cake they hadn't shown up. This is what concerned him. Probably they were sleeping, but now that Jongin had finally woken up, their sleep wouldn't last long. 

 

Jongin always woke them up to play with them or just bother them a bit, or they would wake up to do the same exact thing to him. It was quite funny and curious to see the relationship the six of them had. 

 

Once he was done showering and dressed in clean pyjamas, he ran his fingers through his hair and messed it a bit, thinking he would let it dry alone. He was just too lazy to dry it. He grabbed his dirty clothes and took them to the washer, going then to the kitchen.

 

There, there was no sign of Jongin, and therefore there was no one watching over the cake as he had asked, but instead Jjangah and Hoochoo had thrown it to the floor and were now eating it.

 

He couldn't help it but feel sad and very upset, his concerns becoming real, "Jongin!", he shouted, frowning as he saw the other coming from the living room with the rest of the dogs "didn't I ask you to take care of the cake while I was showering?" he pointed at it, crossing his arms immediately and sending the dogs a deadly stare because he was mad at them too. 

 

Jongin pouted again and scratched his head, looking embarrassed "I-I'm sorry, I didn't think...", he swallowed, feeling guilty "I went to the living room with them all to watch tv and I didn't even notice that these two had disappeared... Soo, come on baby, don't get mad… It was an accident".

 

As he heard Jongin, he felt even more upset at him for being this careless, feeling himself powerless as he approached the two dogs and grabbed the cake, throwing it to the trash and sighing because they couldn’t even eat any of it and because maybe it might have made the dogs sick too.

 

"You know what? Nevermind, forget about it", he said as he looked at that mess in the ground and crossed his arms "you are a jerk, I am never preparing another cake for you", he complained. 

 

That's when Jongin approached him and cupped his face, "you're so cute, did you know that? Even when you're angry. Your cheeks get red and you look like an adorable tomato, sometimes I can't even take you seriously", he pinched Kyungsoo's cheeks and rubbed them with the palm of his hands "my cute and angry baby, don't be mad, I promise I will make it up to you".

 

Kyungsoo hadn't expected that reaction, and opened both his eyes a bit more to show how surprised he was "what- what do you mean I look like an adorable tomato when I'm angry!? Jongin, I'm talking for real and you're not taking me seriously! I am for real", he repeated slowly to see if the younger would understand him this time. 

 

He couldn't believe the other was this cheerful all of sudden and acting this mocking way when he was really arguing with him. He felt like this wouldn't take them anywhere, and mad like this he wasn't in the mood to do much in that moment. "Clean that mess", he said grumpily, turning around to go to their room. Perhaps he could read or watch something until he felt more relaxed and got over the incident with the destroyed cake.

 

But Jongin wasn't willing to give up so easily, and when Kyungsoo was walking to their room, he ran to him quickly and back hugged him again, not letting him continue walking, pecking kisses all over his face and head "let's make up, my little and cute tomato", he asked again, looking at him in the eyes and then caressing his lips "show me a beautiful heart shaped smile".

 

Kyungsoo couldn't help it but to end up smiling a little bit with all the kisses, the other being annoying and insistent. But cute as hell. "Stop it!" he said with a giggle, getting serious after that because he was mad and he couldn’t give in easily. "You are sleeping on the couch tonight!". He said, escaping from his lover's arms and finally getting to their room. There, he sighed and grabbed his laptop, looking for a movie and starting to watch it to distract himself, sometimes looking at the door as if waiting for Jongin to come.

 

The rest of the day, after he felt less mad and a lot better, he spent it with Jongin, most part of the time cuddling, making out and making love, sometimes watching Pororo as well.

 

And it had felt really nice, he had missed doing nothing but merely being with Jongin like this a lot, enjoying and loving the other. 

 

He knew they both treasured, loved and appreciated these moments the most they could since they didn't happen often, hence they were precious to them.

 

At night, after dinner and when they were going to sleep and Jongin was trying to join his lover in bed, Kyungsoo made sure to remind him that he was sleeping on the couch, which made the younger complain, whine and show his partner his cutest and most adorable pouts while acting like a baby to convince him. 

 

Kyungsoo was about to give up, Jongin was just too cute and made his heart melt and the butterflies in his tummy flutter, but he had to stay firm to take his revenge. He just shook his head after taking a deep breath, shrugged his shoulders and pointed out of their room, to the living room where the couch was.

 

Jongin ended up leaving with some more pouts after kissing Kyungsoo's cheek and lips and sighing, all five dogs following him. 

 

Kyungsoo felt a bit bad, he wanted to sleep with Jongin and he was sure that Jongin wanted to sleep with him too, but this was his way of punishing him after not looking after the cake.

 

At least an hour had passed and he just couldn't sleep, he had tried watching some videos on youtube and replying to some messages he still hadn’t replied to, to see if he could feel sleepier: but nothing had worked. 

 

He missed Jongin's warmth on the bed, the younger being the big spoon and hugging him. 

 

He sighed and thought that maybe he shouldn't have sent Jongin to the couch to sleep. 

 

"Jongin!", he tried calling him, maybe the younger still wanted to join him in bed to sleep with him. 

 

He tried calling him again, but he got no answer and he pouted with the thought of Jongin being mad at him this time for this little punishment. 

 

He got up from the bed and went to the living room, finding Jongin already sleeping while hugging a pillow. He felt his heart melting again, how could someone be so cute? He quickly went to their room to get his phone that was charging, and took a picture of his lover who looked like an angel sleeping, feeling very happy that he got to take that photo of him. He would always smile looking at him. 

 

He made a thoughtful face and shooed the dogs out from there to make him space so that he could actually join his boyfriend, removing the pillow as well from Jongin's arms and sneaking out between them, wrapping himself on Jongin completely and covering them with the blanket not to be cold. He watched the younger sleep for some seconds and pecked his lips gently, seeing him moving a bit and half open his eyes.

 

"I knew you'd come", he muttered with a little smile and a sleepy voice "I love you, my little and adorable angry tomato".

 

Kyungsoo looked at him with disbelief and ended up smiling "Shut up and sleep, you jerk". He giggled a bit and pecked the tip of his nose "I love you too, my cute and annoying baby".

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not awesome but I did the best I could. If I keep writing or if I write something else sometime, I'll try to improve.  
> Anyway, you can leave comments or contact me through my [twitter](www.twitter/kimjovgin.com) if there's something you need or want to tell me.


End file.
